040415lilysami2
09:31 AA: Sami is headed toward Miloko's room. 09:31 AA: A look of determination on her face. 09:31 GT: Lily is headed towards Sami's room. 09:32 GT: A look of consternation on hers. 09:32 AA: Sami spots Lily, and immediately turns around, muttering "nope" under her breath. 09:32 GT: Lily rolls her eyes, and starts walking after her. 09:33 AA: After a short chase, Sami sighs, and turns around. "Are you SERIOUSLY following me? I thought you were washing your hands of me." 09:33 GT: "Yeah, well, CERTAIN PEOPLE decided that wasn't going to fly." She crosses her arms. "So, like, sorry or whatever. I'll work with you and respect you and shit." 09:35 GT: "Unless you're still 'retired'." 09:35 AA: "Oh. Uh....okay." She eyes Lily suspiciously. "Look, Lily, I've decided not to give up on trying to be here for you kids. Thanks in part to you sassing me up earlier. But if you don't really respect me--and I get the impression you don't--there's not much point in you following me anyway." 09:35 AA: "I'll be here. Regardless of whether you ever decide to follow me again. And I won't even tell you 'I told you so' if you decide to accept my help." 09:36 GT: "Oh holy shit, what, that actually WORKED?" 09:36 GT: "I pretty much gave up on the whole thing. Damn, go me." 09:37 AA: "'Worked?'" Sami furrows her brow. "Lily, were you *manipulating* me?" 09:37 GT: "Just trying to get you off your ass and motivated again," she says, grinning slightly. "Which it looks like I did. Somehow." She turns, waving. "Look forward to working with you in the future." 09:38 AA: "Great. I'm someone else's puppet AGAIN." 09:38 GT: "Nahhhh, you're not my puppet. You can do whatever the hell you want, so long as you're actually DOING something. I'm not cut out for that whole backseat driver shit." 09:39 AA: She grits her teeth. She's still not sure she likes it. 09:40 AA: "Fine. Whatever. I'm doing what I want to do, and to flip with whether or not it's what any 'puppetmasters' want me to do." 09:40 GT: "Yeah, that's the spirit!" 09:40 AA: "Be seeing you, Lily." Her voice is not warm, but at least it's not depressed either. 09:42 GT: "Yup!" she chirps. "By the way, Libby did some shit to my pesterchum so I can't receive pesters anymore. Just letting you know so you don't freak out or anything." 09:55 GT: ((psst)) 09:58 AA: "Wait, you can't receive pesters?" 09:58 AA: "So if I send out Announcements you're not going to see them?" 09:59 GT: "Wait, shit. I mean send." 09:59 AA: "Oh." 09:59 AA: "That's a little better then." 10:02 GT: "Yeah. Still sucks, but it's not like I can't just chat with people in person." 10:03 GT: "Aight, well, I'm off. Have fun doing your thing!" 10:04 AA: "Yeah, okay. You too I guess." Sami seems completely mystified by the conversation she just had. 10:05 GT: Lily skips off, decidedly more chipper than she was going into the conversation. 10:05 AA: Sami walks off, her determination replaced with confusion, headed toward Milly's room. Category:Sami Category:Lily